


Rogue

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Canon-Typical Violence, Children trying to FIX THINGS, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Pre-Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, clone trooper children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: 3804 was an average 5 year old clone trooper (almost half way grown and halfway to graduating from being a cadet to a real clone trooper), and when he gets memories of a past life, he realizes he only has a few years to change things, and stop the clone wars from happening. Everything spirals from there.At least his has his squad to back him up.





	Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> I own Rogue, Clouds, Spots, Grinch, and Hunter, and probably some other OCs.
> 
> None of this shit is beta'd. If there's an error somewhere, I hadn't seen it.

3804 was your average clone trooper, when it came down to it. Between Spots and Clouds, he was the only one who didn't get into trouble. The problem was, he always thought it would be Grinch, that wanted to bail on their life on Kamino. Instead, it was him, the average one, who always believed in the cause, in the Jedi, in the Republic.

But those memories changed everything.

“We need to leave.” He said, staring at his four brothers. Clouds raised an eyebrow, an amused look on his face

“Leave?” It was Hunter spoke up, confusion on his young face.

They were about five, now, and he knew the war would start in about three years, and they needed to be ready. They needed to stop it, they needed to stop the emperor before he even became chancellor.

But he needed his brothers around to help. They were the ones better than him on the squad, and so they needed to all go, and find help, to stop everything.

“Yeah, leave.” He explained, “We... We need to find the Jedi. Or... or someone.”

“Uh-huh... You, _you_ , our weakest link... want to go _rogue_?” Spots asked, amused. He frowned at his younger brother, and nodded.

“Yes. Sort of. It's... It's not going rogue if we're trying to prevent the war, right?”

“We're _kids_.” Grinch pointed out, “What can we do?”

“Find the Jedi. Tell them something's up, that someone's going to start a war, and it's why we were created.”

“I... find it highly improbable that they believe us.” Clouds shook his head. “Just mellow out before you get us all in trouble, Rogue.”

“I don't want to die for people who are going to treat us like banthashit!” He snapped, and his brothers turned to him, eyes wide.

“Whooooa... You cussed!” Hunter said, eyes wide. “Rogue, that's against the regs!”

“Everything Rogue is _saying_ is against the regs, Hunter.”

“Well... I'm leaving.” He stood up, frowning. “I've been in flight class. I can fly one of the ships on deck, and get out of here, and find the Jedi!” The others snorted, or shook their heads, or just fully dismissed him, but Hunter looked unsure, even as he made due on his words. He left them, and sneaked around, navigating the facility they were all housed in. A few brothers were up, the older ones, and they were in more lessons. He watched the fighting simulation of the 756/ batch a little too long, and when he realized he had to go, he hurried to the hangars where the ships for the flight exercises were held.

He found his brothers there, waiting for him.

“It's about time, _dikut_.” Grinch snorted, “We've been waiting for ten minutes.”

“Yeah, Rogue, come on!” Clouds grinned, “Let's go find the Jedi.”

“Shhh! We're gonna get caught!” Hunter hissed, and Spots shook his head, sighing.

“You're all idiots... Come on! I know which ship is small enough to not be noticed, but big enough for all five of us!” Spots whispered, and they headed towards the ship Spots knew of. They froze, seeing a larger clone wandering the halls.

“A _guard_ , are you _serious_!?” Grinch hissed, and 3804 elbowed him.

“Hunter, you still the sling shot you made during survival training?” He whispered to the youngest of their group. Hunter nodded, and 3804 handed a small rock he'd kept from that same training to the boy. “Aim across the hall.”

The rock hit a window, and the older brother turned to look at it, and then headed over there, to investigate, no doubt. They ran quickly, and the ship was exactly as Spots described. It was easy to sneak into, and once 3804 was in the cockpit, it was easy to turn on.

Alarms blared.

_“Heart rate's dropping! Get the defibrillator!”_

_“We're losing her!”_

_“Blood pressure dropping!”_

A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. The new reality, at least.

“We need to _go_!” Grinch cried, “ _Forward_ , Rogue!”

He pulled the toggle, and hit the thrusters.

He hoped their brothers weren't hurt, when they crashed through the doors of the hangar, and out into the open air.

“I need coordinates!” He cried.

“Uhhh, Glee Anselm!” Hunter cried, and it was good enough for him.

“Hitting hyperspace!” He called, even as several other clones came after them, firing.

No simulation ever prepared any of them for the real thing.

“Whoa...” Clouds breathed.

“Yeah...” Spots agreed, eyes wide.

“Hah... Guess you did earn your name, Rogue.” Grinch grinned at him, nervously. He offered a nervous smile back at him.

He really did, didn't he?

 


End file.
